


Be My Baby

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, bellamy is 21, clarke is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bellamy was the first person to hold Clarke when she was born — she has always been his baby.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> octavia doesn’t exist, also, didn’t know how to fit this into the story because i haven’t written in a while, but abby and aurora are first cousins, which makes bellamy and clarke second cousins lol and the whole birth thing actually happened with one of my best friends and her cousin! which is insane and i couldn’t believe it until i saw the pictures. i haven’t written smut since one direction was a thing, i hope this isn’t too awful lmao
> 
> prompt: Bellamy pets Clarke’s hair, gets a boner. She offers to help.

Bellamy was the first person to hold his cousin when she was born — something she loves reminding him of.  
His mom had dropped him off at his Aunt Abby’s house so that she and his Uncle Jake could pick up his newest cousin’s custom made crib a few towns south. They ate lunch and after that, it all happened lightening quick. Bellamy was coloring in the living room when he heard a splash in the kitchen and his aunt’s cries. He ran to find her sitting down on the floor, legs spread, pushing.  
“Bell, you gotta help me,” she said, her doctor voice on.  
Not even ten minutes later, Clarke Griffin was in his arms, crying, tiny and slimy, as his four year old self had described her. In her long years of practice, Abby had seen very few labors happen this fast.  
Bellamy gave the tiny bundle to his aunt and did as she told him to, grabbing the pre packed hospital bag in the baby’s room and wrapping her in a small yellow blanket.  
“Why won’t she stop crying? Is baby okay?”  
“She’s fine, Bell. It’s just scary being in such a big place after being in my belly,” she answered, laughing a bit. Ever since he first felt her kick, he was obsessed with baby, as he’d call her. Even though his family would tell him multiple times that her name was Clarke, he’d always just say that she was his baby.  
After calling her husband and telling him to not “come back to this house unless you have the damn crib, you already drove all the way there”, Abby gave Clarke to Bellamy again, having to push the placenta out.  
A couple of hours later, when Jake and Aurora finally arrived, Bellamy was on the couch holding the little blue eyed, blonde haired bundle, Abby next to them.  
“Look, mama, it’s my baby!,” was the first thing he said once he saw them walk through the door.  
As they grew up, she was always his baby and no one could say otherwise. Well, that until Clarke hit puberty.  
When Bellamy left for college, Clarke was just his fourteen year old cousin, baby fat on her face and belly that he loved to tickle to make her laugh. Once he went back for summer break the following year, he hadn’t seen her in nearly a year, since he couldn’t make it for her fifteenth birthday — something deemed unacceptable and that made her not return his calls for a week. The girl who greeted him at the airport was not the same girl he had left behind last September.  
Through Facetime, he couldn’t see that most of her baby fat was gone, face and stomach thinner. He couldn’t see how she was a few inches taller or how long her legs had gotten. He couldn’t see how much her tits and ass had grown, almost spilling from the low cut top and tiny shorts she was wearing.  
“Bell!” he heard, before she came crashing into his arms, her chest pressed against his, and fuck, that girl was not wearing a bra.  
“Hey, Clarke,” he coughed. She lifted her head up from his shoulder and gave him a strange look.  
“What, no baby?”  
“Uh, I mean, look at you, you’re no baby anymore,” he stuttered.  
She laughed, sound warm like honey, “don’t be silly, Bell. I’ll always be your baby.”  
That girl was going to be the death of him. 

Ever since he saw her in the airport two years prior, Clarke wouldn’t leave his mind for a second. Whenever he was at parties, he’d immediately be drawn to blue eyes and blonde hair. Preferably someone with tits and ass as nice as hers, but sometimes, when he missed her the most, that wouldn’t matter, the few guys he had brought back to his apartment being proof of that.  
She was the star in all of his dreams, ones where he’d wake up rutting the sheets in search for friction, and others where he’d wake up with his heart coming out of his chest, wanting a life he knew he’d never have.  
And that’s what it was all of the time, really. Want. He just wanted so much, he wanted a life with her, fucking white fence, 2 dogs and 2.5 kids, he wanted her body, her mind, her deepest thoughts and secrets. He wanted his baby.  
As much as his heart and cock wanted, he thankfully hadn’t lost his mind yet. He couldn’t, not ever really alone with her, either someone home with them or surrounded by people whenever they’d go out together.  
But, of course, he’d be alone with her in the most cliched circumstance.  
“You guys going on a cruise?”  
“Yeah, sorry we didn’t tell you before you flew all the way here, son. Jake just won it at work so it was all really last minute,” his mom told him.  
“Right. And what about Clarke?”  
“Oh, she was supposed to go too, he got four tickets, but she said she’d much rather spend summer with you.” He gulped. “I don’t blame her really, I imagine there won’t be many people her age there.”  
“Right, yeah, uh, that makes sense.”  
“Oh, by the way, would you be a dear and stay at Abby’s house instead of here? I know that you probably want home after being away all year but Abby and Jake are worried something will happen if Clarke’s alone. And I’d prefer you’d be with her, too.”  
“Oh, sure, mom. I don’t like the thought of her being alone, either.” Bellamy answered, not letting how nervous he was show.  
Aurora smiled, “always taking care of your baby.” He chuckled, thankful that his dark complexion wouldn’t show his blush. “Oh, can you grab the sunscreen for me? It’s in the bathroom cabinet.”  
The next day, he drove his mom, aunt and uncle to the dock, he  
and Clarke waved until they couldn’t be seen anymore. She grabbed his arm and giggled excitedly, “I can’t wait to spend the whole summer with you, Bell!”  
Well, fuck. 

Living with Clarke was easier than he thought it’d be. Sure, he couldn’t get a break, and seeing her every hour of every day did mess with his head. But, at night, he was just so exhausted from holding himself back, that he just went into a dreamless sleep, something that hadn’t happened in years.  
Waking up in the morning with her jumping on top of him half naked did not help one bit, but it would be worse on top of the restless nights of sleep he was used to.  
“You’re going to the pool with me today, and you can’t say no,” she sang.  
“What the fuck, no, go back to sleep,” he grumbles, grabbing her middle, laying her on the bed and wrapping his whole body around hers. He blames his reaction on being seven in the morning and still being half asleep.  
“Bell, let go of me!,” she shrieked, hitting his arms and squirming in his grip. Her ass rubbed against him and it was then he realized what he had done, her bikini clad body and his morning boner really weren’t a good fit (though, deep down, he felt it was).  
He let go of her and turned around, pulling the sheets up to his waist, “sorry, just let me sleep for a while longer.”  
“If I do, do you promise to go to the pool later?”  
“Yes, yes, I promise, now goodnight, baby.”  
He heard the pad of feet as she walked to the door, softly closing it behind her. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before giving up, accepting the fact he wasn’t getting any sleep after what had just happened and knowing she was walking around the house half naked. He messed around on his phone for about an hour, until the hour he’d usually wake up and couldn’t pretend he was asleep any longer.  
Bellamy went to the adjacent bathroom to take a shower, since he’d always wake up sweaty because of how hot it was. When he walked into the shower, his dick was still half hard, and for a moment he looked up as if it was the antichrist, before giving up and wrapping his hand around it, thinking about the girl downstairs. He finishes way quicker than he’s proud to admit, grunting “baby” as he does.  
After showering, he wraps a towel around his waist and looks for his black swim trunks buried in the depths of the bag he didn’t bother unpacking. He hadn’t been in the pool yet, the image of a wet Clarke, only wearing her tiny bikini, skipping towards him still haunting his mind. But, he promised, and he wasn’t one to break his promises when it came to her.  
He grabs his phone, sunscreen and a towel, and goes downstairs, already hearing Harry Styles’ voice blasting in the backyard, which makes him chuckle, remembering the day they went to his concert together, the ticket being a gift from the year he wasn’t able to go see her, and, in the end, what made her answer his phone calls, yelling that he was crazy for buying the tickets since he was “a struggling college student, goddammit!”  
Bellamy walks outside, seeing her laying on her back in a chair by the pool, fair skin already starting to redden.  
“You owe me a dollar,” he says, tossing the sunscreen next to her.  
“You’re an actual angel,” she replies, sitting up and promptly rubbing the lotion onto the front of her body. “Do my back?”  
“Lay down,” he simply replies, internally losing a little more of his mind.  
He squeezes some on his hand and spreads on her back, lifting up the strings of her bikini so she wouldn’t get burned in case it shifted. As he gets to her lower back he realizes she now has goosebumps all over her body.  
“Are you cold in this heat of a hundred and four degrees?,” he chuckles.  
She laughs, sheepishly, “stop, I’m just really ticklish there.”  
He considers for a second before shaking his head and continuing on applying the sunscreen, nope, he really wasn’t going there.  
“Legs too, Bell,” she says after he lifts his hands off her body. He looks at her mostly uncovered ass and grunts a little, already knowing what was about to happen.  
He sits down lower in the chair and spreads the cream, starting at her feet and going up, dwelling on her thighs. And fuck, what thighs those were.  
“Oh, can you go up to my butt, too? Last year I got that awful burn that I couldn’t even sit on.” Yeah, there it was.  
He squeezed some more sunscreen on his hands and started spreading it on her ass, and, he thought, no seventeen year old should have an ass this nice. It was perfectly round and firm, but big enough to jiggle when she walked, which always made for some interesting dreams.  
As much as an enjoyable experience this could be, he didn’t dwell, telling himself that he was better than that and that she was only seventeen, for christ’s sake.  
“There,” he said, instantly forgetting his thoughts and tapping her ass a couple of times to see it jiggle. He scolded himself before getting up.  
Bellamy watched Clarke get in all fours and stretch, before getting up herself. He turned around, as if he was looking for something, but instead adjusting his cock, which was really interested in what the girl had just done.  
“Let me do you,” he heard her saying and his mind went blank.  
“W-what?” he stuttered out and turned around.  
“Your back, Bell? Just because you aren’t pasty white like me doesn’t mean you don’t have to wear sunscreen,” she replied, a funny look on her face.  
“Oh, yeah, of course,” he said, turning red and laying down on the chair she was just in.  
She went about it in an utilitarian way, not lingering anywhere, as he had done, and finishing very quickly. 

The morning passed without many inconveniences. Sure, the whole wet-bikini-wearing-Clarke thing was awful, but she did spend most of her time in the pool, and the water hit her shoulders, so it wasn’t like he was seeing much of it.  
Around twelve, Bellamy went inside to make lunch, and though he warned her to go inside for a bit because of how strong the sun was, she stayed outside, soaking in the sun. They ate lunch not much later, making small talk about her recent graduation and the colleges she had applied to. After, Bellamy decided to take a shower so that he could go to the grocery store since they were running low on food and there’d be nothing for dinner.  
“Oh, I want to go too!,” Clarke said, when he told her.  
He glanced back at her from where he was filling the dishwasher, “only if you’re ready in less than an hour, baby, I want to go before that summer club let’s the kids out, the traffic is awful then.”  
She didn’t reply, only ran upstairs, knowing he’d really leave her there if she wasn’t ready. He shook his head and finished what he was doing before going upstairs.  
Bellamy was ready twenty minutes later, and was waiting for Clarke in the living room, reading.  
“Bell, can you come up here, please?,” he heard her yell, after a few minutes.  
He rolled his eyes, knowing Clarke, she probably wanted his opinion on what clothes to wear, since nothing was ever good enough.  
He knocked on his door before entering, seeing her sitting on her bed, already dressed.  
“You can say I told you so, I’ll allow it.”  
“What happened?”  
She smiled sheepishly before replying, “I may have burned my head really bad and now I can’t brush it because it hurts a lot? Can you do it for me?”  
“You’re a dumbass.”  
She pouted, “I know, just help me, please.”  
He playfully groaned before sitting on the bed behind her, grabbing the brush she handed to him.  
“Put your head back, let me see your scalp, baby,” he said, his hands on her shoulders.  
She did as he told her to and he winced when he saw the red and slightly swollen flesh, “you’re not leaving the house without a hat on, and we’re gonna buy that scalp sunscreen shit your mom used to buy when we were little.”  
“No, Bell, that smells so bad,” she whined.  
“There are probably some other ones since you were five, Clarke. Something with aloe vera too, it’s good for burnt skin.” She hummed in agreement, Bellamy only then realizing he was rubbing the back of her head, where it wasn’t nearly as bad as the top. He slowed down before stopping completely, felling weirdly freaked out.  
He grabbed the brush and started from the bottom, disentangling her hair as he had done many times before. According to her, he was the only person who could brush her hair, since her mom was too rough and her dad too gentle, while he was the perfect mix between them.  
Then he started going higher up in her head, nearing the abused scalped. “Ooh, that feels good,” she said.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, just don’t touch the brush on the scalp.”  
He continued for a bit and then stopped abruptly when she let out a breathy moan, his cock already stirring. He coughed, “you okay?”  
“Don’t stop, please, Bell, that feel amazing,” she moaned and he continued, trying to calm himself down at the same time.  
She let out little moans until he was done, and by then his cock was almost fully hard, very visible on his thin black shorts. He dwelled a bit on the ends again, trying to calm himself down, before giving up and just hoping he could leave the bedroom while she was distracted with something else, he could stay seated until then.  
Well, that he thought, until he thought he was about to die because Clarke started scooting back against his chest, since his legs were still open around her.  
“Thank yo-,” she started talking, before scooting all the way back and jumping back when she felt his arousal pressing into her ass, Bellamy immediately putting his arms on top of it. “Oh my god,” she said, kneeling in front of him, still on the bed.  
“Jesus Christ, I’m so sorry, Clarke. This just... happens sometimes, I’m sorry, fuck,” he replied, panicked, also scooting back.  
She stayed silent where she was for a few moments while Bellamy internally freaked out.  
“Baby, please say something, I’m so sorry.”  
“Can I help you?” she replied, biting her lip.  
“Can you... what?” he said, voice rougher than it was a few seconds ago.  
“Can I.... uh,” she said, her resolve faltering, but shaking her head and continuing anyways, “can I suck your dick, Bell?”  
And that’s what did it, that’s what made him lose his mind.  
“You want to suck my dick,” he croaked and she nodded, decisively. “No.”  
“What, why not?”  
“Why not? Are you fucking crazy, Clarke? You’re my cousin, we can’t do that.”  
“Technically, you’re only going to sit back and enjoy it, but whatever,” she replied cheekily.  
“No, Clarke, we’re not gonna do that,” he said in a final tone, getting up from the bed, not caring if she could see his still erect cock.  
“I know you want to fuck me, Bellamy,” he heard the petulant tone as he reached the door.  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” he gulped, turning around to look back at the girl who was now standing in front of him, arms crossed.  
“Do you think I’m blind? That I haven’t noticed you looking at me, at my ass? My tits? God, Bellamy, and you’re not even discreet,” she laughed darkly.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, voice cracking in the middle.  
“Your room is right next to mine, Bell, you really think I can’t hear you calling for me when you cum?”  
“Clarke-,” he started but was immediately interrupted by her hand covering his mouth.  
“Now, the good news is, I’ve wanted you for as long as you’ve wanted me. Even longer, probably. So, you’re gonna let me help.” She took her hand off his face and waited, her arms crossed.  
“Or what? You’re gonna tell your mom? You’re gonna tell my mom?” he responded, tone serious.  
“No, I’m not telling anyone. If you want to do it, let’s do it, if you don’t, you’re just gonna regret that your entire life,” she said, a small smile on her face.  
“God, who taught to be so persistent?”  
“You.”  
He chuckled, “Clarke, we’re cousins, we really can’t, as much as we hypothetically want to.”  
“We’re second cousins, Bell, that’s not even that much cousin. We’re just weirdly codependent.”  
“See, that-“  
“No, Bell, there’s nothing wrong with that. Can’t we just enjoy ourselves? It’s not like we’re about to make a baby, we’re just having fun. No one ever needs to know,” she pleaded.  
He really couldn’t believe he was in this situation. Sure, he dreamt about this for years, but it for to actually happen was something he never considered.  
He stayed silent for a few minutes before grumbling, “fine.”  
“Yay!” she said, clapping her hands and smiling.  
“You’re really excited about giving a blowjob,” he laughed.  
“I’ve had a crush on you ever since I was ten, Bell, don’t judge me.”  
He shook his head and sat down on top of her bed, “so, how do you want to do-“ he said, before being cut off by her soft lips on his, “-this?”  
“Sorry, just wanted to get that out of the way, lay back for me, please.”  
Bellamy did as she told him to and saw her crawl to him, settling herself on top of his bulge.  
“You’re so hard, Bell,” she moaned and started grinding him.  
“You like that, don’t you? Dirty little baby, thinking about me for years. Bet you’ve thought about this, huh?”  
“So many times, Bell. Fuck.” She leaned down and kissed him, her lips soft compared to his chapped ones, her tongue slowly making its way into his mouth.  
Her small hands ran down his chest, stopping at the hem and breaking away from him to take off his shirt. Once the shirt was thrown on the floor, she started kissing down his jaw, his neck, looking playfully at him as she licked his nipples and he groaned. She kissed down until she hit his shorts, and his hips shot up when she grabbed his cloth covered bulge and squeezed his length.  
“Oh, you’re so big. I’ve never touched a cock this big, Bell.”  
“How many cocks have you touched, baby? How many boys had his hands on you?” he said, dark eyes on her.  
“Only two, I never thought I’d actually get you.”  
He hummed, a smile spreading on his face.  
Clarke hopped off of him and pulled down his shorts and boxers at once, biting her lip once she saw his dick bob against his stomach.  
She traced a finger from the head until his balls, which she squeezed lightly. Clarke sat back on his thighs, now circling his cock with her hand and giving it a tug.  
“Fuck, baby, put it in your mouth, huh. Give it a little kiss for me.”  
She smiled before leaning down and licking the already dripping precum, giving his length wet kisses. She spat on her small hand before wrapping it around him again, the size difference so big that she couldn’t even wrap it all the way around it. Clarke took the head into her mouth and sucked, earning a moan that made her cunt clench.  
She took more of it in her mouth, her gag reflex only allowing her to take half of it inside. She kept tugging on the rest of his length, and with her other hand, did the same with his balls.  
“You’re so fucking hot, baby, taking my cock in your mouth. Can you take your top off? Show me your pretty tits?” She nodded before releasing his cock with a pop, sitting up and taking off her cropped top, tits almost spilling from the too small bra, which she proceeded to take off, as well.  
Bellamy groaned and beckoned her, grabbing her breasts and giving it an approving squeeze. “These are amazing, baby. Almost jumped you today after seeing in you in that tight little bikini, that thing barely covered your nipples,” he said, squeezing the hard nubs. “Lay down next to me, let me play with them a little, baby.”  
Clarke laid down, Bellamy immediately laying on top of her and kissing the large globes. “Stroke my cock while I suck on these pretty tits, Clarke.” She reached down and starting stroking his cock, letting out a loud moan as he latched onto a nipple and started suckling, as if milk was about to come out. He pinched the other one, making her continue moaning and start stroking him faster. He stayed on the same breast from a few minutes before switching, giving the other nipple the same attention as its twin received. He didn’t stop until they were equally red and puffy, standing up proud on her heaving chest.  
She squeezed his cock harder and he batted her hand away. “I’m not gonna last if you continue doing this, baby, I need to fuck you. You gonna let me fuck you, Clarke?”  
“Yes, yes, please, Bell, please fuck me. I want you so bad,” she replied, her voice broken.  
He slid down her body, unzipping her miniskirt before dragging it down her body, “baby, you’re so wet, fuck. Anyone ever put their dick inside you?”  
“Only once,” she said bashfully.  
“Did they make you cum?”  
“No,” she answered and he smiled, dragging down her bright pink underwear and giving her cunt a kiss.  
“God, you taste so good,” he said, licking her in appreciation. “Would love to give your pussy some love but right now I need to be inside you, baby.”  
He slid back up her body, giving her a hot, rough kiss, Clarke tasting herself. “You got any condoms?”  
She pressed her eyes shut, “fuck, I don’t,” and Bellamy eyes widened.  
“Me neither, I didn’t think I’d be fucking anyone here, fuck.”  
“I’m... I’m on the pill. And clean,” she said, looking to a stop behind him.  
“I’m clean too, got tested a few weeks ago. You’re gonna let me fuck you raw, baby? Want me to fill you up with my cum?”  
She looked back at him with pleading eyes, “please, Bell, I want you so bad. Fuck me, please.”  
Bellamy kissed her again, grabbing his cock and positioning at her entrance. “You’re ready, baby?” he asked and she nodded.  
He pushed himself inside her to the hilt, and she screamed, her nails making dents on his shoulders. He let her get used to his size, before pushing himself out and inside again when she patted his shoulder.  
She put her legs around him and he grabbed them, using them to help him go faster and harder. “Baby, you feel so good, so tight around me,” he moaned.  
“Bell, I’m gonna cum. Rub my clit, fuck.”  
He reached down and rubbed the hard nub, sitting back on his legs and going harder. She came in seconds, and he came not much later, her cunt still pulsing with her orgasm.  
He pulled her on top of him, not wanting to crush her or pull out just yet.  
“I love you, Bell.”  
“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
